Turnabout Magic Show
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: A thunderstorm causes Phoenix Wright to become aware of his role as a father. (Written in 2011)


**Turnabout Magic Show**

It has been a month since I lost my attorney's badge. The reason: I presented forged evidence to the court. Someone had set up a trap and this made me lose my badge.

The Wright & Co Law Office changed into Wright Anything Agency. That because of one certain bubbly girl; Trucy. Her father was the defendant I had to protect in this case. After I presented the 'solid' evidence, it became known that it actually wasn't that solid and a verdict had to be reached. When the defendant Zak Gramarye came to the stand to hear the verdict, he said he couldn't be find guilty. Of course the judge asked why not and that moment Zak vanished. He was a professional magician and after that, no one had seen him since.

That is all what happened till now. Trucy, his eight-year-old daughter, had no other relatives and came to live with me. She said she was also a professional magician, just like her father. I can certainly tell you that it is really weird if from one moment to the next, a child comes to live with you in your apartment. However, she is a really cute and polite girl and I promised that I would take care of her. She even insisted on calling me "daddy", though it actually seemed more uncomfortable for me than for her.

* * *

I turned myself on my back in bed. I thought about everything what happened a lot, it caused me sleepless nights. Suddenly, a light lit my face for a very short moment. The lightning started around five minutes ago. A loud noise followed the light. I hoped Trucy was asleep and that she would not wake up owing to the sounds outside. I turned and laid down on my belly. With half-open eyes I looked at the alarm clock next to the bed; 2:14. I sighed and closed my eyes again. A lot of questions entered my mind. What will be my future? How could I raise a child on my own? How could I earn money to take care for Trucy and myself? Well, I still had my saved money of course, but that was definitely not enough to live from. These were just three of the uncountable number of questions that crossed my mind.

'D-daddy?' a trembling voice said. I turned around quickly and saw Trucy standing in the door entrance.

'Are you alright Trucy? What is it?' I asked her. She didn't move but kept looking at me. 'Come here, my dear.' I made place for her to sit down on the edge of my bed. Slowly, she came towards me and settled down on the sheets. 'Tell me. What is it? You can't sleep because of the thunderstorm?' I asked softly. She nodded. _How could I comfort her? Think Phoenix! Think!_ 'The thunder is far away, you don't need to be scared.' I smiled. 'And I am with you,' I added to my sentence.

'B-but it's not the sounds I find scary…it's the light,' she said to me without looking me into the eyes. I came up with another plan.

'Well Trucy…, actually the thunder and the lightning work together to preform something like a magic show. It appears and even faster it's gone. But then it reappears and after a while you don't hear and see it anymore. It is very magical, coming right out of the sky. It is a very impressive magic show,' I said and gave her a reassuring smile again. 'What do you think about that?' I saw her thinking.

'So... the sky is giving us a magic show with lights and sounds?' Trucy asked me and I noticed that her fear was gone.

'I guess it's like that. But remember, just like a normal magic trick, it can be dangerous sometimes. So it's better to watch it from the window.'

'I want to do a magic show with light too! Together with Mr. Hat!' She laughed. I was glad she wasn't scared anymore. 'D-daddy?'

'What is it, Trucy?' I replied with a smile.

'Can I sleep there? The window is just on the opposite of the bed. You can just look out of the window when you lay there!' She pointed at the other side of the double-bed. 'If you open the curtains you can see the magic show!' I saw her enthusiasm and decided not to spoil it.

'You can, but you have to promise me one thing,' I said and laughed.

'What is that one thing, daddy?' You could see she was curious.

'That you let me sleep and don't wake me up. I still haven't slept this night. Alright?' She giggled.

'Promised!' She ran towards the window and opened the curtains. Then, she laid down on the other half of my bed. I turned around and closed my eyes. Trucy was watching the lightning; my plan had succeeded and slowly I fell asleep, not hearing the thunder and seeing the lightning anymore.

\- End -


End file.
